poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!
'Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing! '''is a side story in the Liam's Adventures of Pokemon series. It is also part of the Liam's Pokemon Chronicles mini series. Plot It is a snowy night when Butch and Cassidy begin the episode as they began ''A Date With Delcatty. Entering a coffee shop, they ask for an everything sundae with extra everything. They search inside the sundae until they find the message from Professor Namba. After checking that they are alone, they find out that their next mission is to apprehend the rendezvous Pokémon, Luvdisc. He intends to reverse its power to eliminate love from the world forever. As a Luvdisc can be found at the Cerulean Gym, that is their destination. Meanwhile, love is in the air at the Cerulean Gym, but our narrator assures us that it isn't between Misty and Tracey, in fact it isn't even between people. Misty is surprised to see Tracey at the Gym and he informs her that Daisy invited him. Misty tells him that they just arrived that morning and that Violet and Lily haven't even seen them yet. Just then, Daisy appears and drags Tracey over to see the new Pokémon. It is Caserin, one of their new Luvdisc. Tracey starts to observe and sketch it when Misty asks if Luverin, the other Luvdisc, has been found yet. Daisy explains that Luverin is always hiding from Caserin as he's very intense while she is shy and reserved. Misty says that Luverin is very good at hiding but Caserin can always find her. As she says this, Caserin starts pointing towards the rocks behind it, which Daisy explains is pointing towards his one and only love. A Luvdisc wearing a small tiara appears and hearts suddenly appear in Caserin's eyes. Tracey comments that Caserin really loves Luverin, to which Misty sadly says that she doesn't feel the same. Feeling sorry for Caserin, Misty tells the Luvdisc not to give up and try again. Caserin is too upset to listen, however. While Misty exclaims that he is such a big cry-baby, Daisy worries about how they are going to do their new underwater spectacular. Misty asks what she is talking about and Tracey comments that it could be fun. Daisy agrees and adds that it will also be romantic. She then goes into a fantasy of Misty swimming in her mermaid costume and searching for someone to love. Finally, she reaches a rock where she sees a handsome prince (Tracey). However, both are afraid to show their love for each other. Nothing happens until Caserin and Luverin appear to them. Their love is so powerful that the Prince and mermaid also fall in love. Misty comments that Daisy is doing a girl detective movie but Daisy says that water ballet is her first love. She then tells Tracey that he will be such a cute prince that all the girls in the audience will fall in love with him. Misty refuses to wear the mermaid costume and Tracey is unsure, also saying he won't do it when he finds out that he would have to wear tights. Misty and Tracey then remind Daisy that they have a lot of work to do at the Gym and the lab. Daisy puts it down to Misty being stubborn and brings the conversation back to the Luvdisc. On this note, Psyduck comes out of its Poké Ball and into the pool. After it is in the swim tube, it talks to Luverin and Caserin and tries to get them together. However, Luverin just gives Psyduck a Water Gun in the face and swims away. Suddenly, a mecha ball swallows Luverin and Butch and Cassidy appear on the diving board. : "Alright. Prepare for trouble." : "And while you're at it, make it double." : "Now here's our mission so you'd better listen." : "To infect the world with devastation." : "To blight all peoples in every nation." : "To denounce the goodness of truth and love." : "To extend our wrath to the stars above." : "Cassidy." : "And Butch too." : "Team Rocket circles the Earth day and night." : "So surrender now or else prepare to fight, fight, fight." Of course, Misty and Tracey know Cassidy and Butch well by now. Daisy tells them to give Luverin back, but Cassidy just sends out Sableye to use Shadow Ball. Butch and Cassidy then disappear in the smoke it creates. All seems lost until Tracey gets an idea. They all get in Daisy's car with Caserin in a water container. Caserin is unhappy, so Misty tells him to be brave for Luverin if they are going to get her back. Caserin shakes his head (well, body) but Misty says she knows he can do it if he concentrates extra hard. Caserin points west, so Daisy puts on her action gloves and gets ready to drive to the rescue. At Daisy's speed, they soon catch up to Butch and Cassidy. Butch speeds up, but Daisy manages to overtake him. She stops the car in front of Butch and Cassidy, but they just turn around and head over the sea. Daisy has an inflatable boat in the car, so she gets Tracey to inflate it. She says she would help out, but as an actress it is better to observe. "Of course it is," agrees Tracey. Once they are on the boat, Caserin points away and Daisy starts speeding towards Butch and Cassidy again. However, they stop at a group of rocky islands where Caserin starts to sulk again. Misty tells him that whining isn't going to help at all and that this is the perfect chance to show Luverin what he is made of. Caserin points towards what looks like a man-made cave. Inside, Butch comments that gaining both Luvdisc could increase Professor Namba's chance of success. Cassidy agrees that it could give them a good chance at promotion. Misty, Tracey and Daisy walk through the cave until a mechanical claw grabs the container that Caserin is in. The floor suddenly disappears making the three humans drop while Caserin is pulled up to the ceiling. Daisy asks how they are going to get out, to which Cassidy informs her that she isn't getting out. Part of the wall comes aside to show Butch and Cassidy on the other side of some bars with a tank containing the Luvdisc behind them. Daisy asks Misty and Tracey if they have their Pokémon but both left them home. Misty then tells Caserin to Tackle the bars to break the bars above the tank they are in. After many attempts the bars fall and the Luvdisc are free to escape. It isn't that easy, of course, but Caserin then pushes away a handy window frame in the ceiling using Water Gun. Butch and Cassidy are alerted to the breakage and run to stop the Luvdisc from escaping, though not before Caserin uses Ice Beam to freeze Luverin's Water Gun into an easy escape path. Butch and Cassidy now appear to stop the escape and set down the mecha ball to capture the Luvdisc. However, Caserin uses Double Team, and the two escape while Cassidy and Butch are confused. However, Butch and Cassidy also use the beam of ice and chase after them. The Luvdisc reach a cliff overlooking a fierce river. Butch and Cassidy manage to catch up and Butch attempts to capture them. Caserin looks to fight but Luverin tells him not to and Caserin kisses Luverin. The mouths stay connected, and the two float above the river like a butterfly. The Luvdisc land in a calmer part of the river, and Butch and Cassidy chase after them. Back in the cave, Tracey has obtained the controls for the Mecha Ball. After getting a hang of them, the Mecha Ball jumps up and crashes through the bars. Now free, they run off to locate the Luvdisc. The Luvdisc are nearly at the sea, but they turn around when they see a fence blocking the way. However, another fence comes up behind them, effectively trapping them. Butch and Cassidy are behind it, and they send out Sableye and Mightyena. After Caserin hits Butch with a Water Gun, Cassidy tells Sableye to use Fury Attack. However, it stops since it can't swim. Butch pushes a button which makes the fences close in on the Luvdisc, but Misty has now caught up to them. The Luvdisc escape by using Agility. Misty tells Daisy and the Luvdisc that they all need to work together. Luverin starts out by using Water Gun to get Caserin up into the air. Mightyena attempts to use Iron Tail, but Caserin counters it with its own Water Gun. Sableye uses Shadow Ball, but that is also countered with a combination of Ice Beam and Water Gun. Annoyed, Butch tells Mightyena to use Hyper Beam but Luverin counters with Sweet Kiss. Confused, Mightyena fires the Hyper Beam at Butch and Cassidy. To finish, both Luvdisc fire a combined Water Gun to make Butch and Cassidy blast off, though not before Mightyena and Sableye fall in love. Back at the Gym, there is a long line to see Daisy's water ballet. Violet is playing the prince while Lily is playing the mermaid. To finish, the Luvdisc fire off love hearts that affect everyone in the audience. Misty and Tracey are unaffected, though amazed at the results. They then take pictures of all the couples in the lobby. Once Luverin returned Caserin's affections, it spread love and happiness throughout all of Cerulean City. Major events * Misty and Daisy are both revealed to have obtained a Luvdisc each. Trivia * This episode takes place between Clamperl of Wisdom! (LAoPtS) and The Evolutionary War, according to https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Timeline_of_events_in_the_anime Category:NegimaLover